darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
The Path of Glouphrie/Quick guide
Walkthrough Evil Dumplings *Speak to King Bolren in the Tree Gnome Village. *Squeeze through fence to the west *Climb down ladder to the east. *Go to the east side of the cave and search the off-colour crates to get the A key. *Go to the west side of the cave. *Talk to Golrie and use the key on the northern gate. *Search the chest to obtain crystalline disks. (Drop trick works to obtain more). *Speak to Golrie (chat option: 2). *Go to the eastern part of the cave and crawl through the tunnel. Yewnock Monolith Puzzle *Push the monolith north. *Search chest to obtain more crystalline disks. *Go to the next set of monoliths and push the south-western one north. *Push the north west monolith east. *Search all the chests to the north (requires 56 thieving). **Search the chest you find the key in twice to obtain Yewnock's notes. *Push the small monolith south. *Push the north west monolith west. *Use the crystal saw on the singing bowl first, then again using the small crystal seed. If you already have a small crystal seed, skip the first step. *Right click the bowl and choose the "sing" option to transform the seed into some crystal chime. *Use the "A key to a chest" on the mahogany chest, then search it to obtain "Strongroom key". *Push the south-east monolith west. *Use the Strongroom key on the western gate. Note: You must read chapter 1 of Bolrie's Diary on the lectern to unlock Bolrie's Diary music track. Oaknock's Legacy *Using the table below, insert discs to the left side of the machine to equal the values on the right side. See main article for guide to using Yewnock's machine. After starting the machine: *Optionally drop all discs as you no longer need them. *Return to Tree Gnome Village and kill the Evil creature. *Talk to King Bolren. *Use the Spirit Tree to travel to the Grand Tree. Anima Mundi *Climb up to the first floor in the Grand Tree. *Speak with Gianne Jnr in the north-west corner (chat option: 2). *Teleport to Castle Wars and head south just past the southern wall. *Travel west along the southern wall, then north to the river. *Use the grapple shortcut to cross the river. *Talk to Longramble. *Head north and talk to the dying Spirit Tree. *Use the crystal chime on the Spirit Tree. *Go west and enter the cave. Warped *Travel through the dungeon until you reach a room with 4 doors, 2 warped tortoises, and a pit in the center. ** Running through the tar will turn your run off. You can simply turn it back on. *Enter the east room with the 3 warped terrorbirds and kill them. *After killing them, peek through the door on the east side of the room. Taking any action during the cutscene makes the player appear outside the battle room. In that case, the battle does not need to be repeated. Re-enter the room without trying to escape and wait for Hazelmere. WARNING: Those with sensitivity to light, seizures, or other ailments concerning flashing lights should be cautious during the escape scene. *Speak to Hazelmere. *Quest complete! Category:The Path of Glouphrie